Many individuals who have suffered injuries require physical therapy to aid their recovery. Devices have been invented that simulate activities such as simple movements, walking, and the like. The present invention features a physical therapy system providing range of motion exercise for the legs of a user that simulates swimming. When the system is activated, the leg components move the user's legs upwardly and downwardly, mimicking swimming movements. The system of the present invention can provide users with increased mobility and enhanced circulation. The system may be useful for individuals recovering from an injury, individuals who are overweight, or individual with diabetes. The system may also be used for exercises to provide core stabilization, back and hip extension, and improve back strength.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.